


Unspoken Feelings

by NatLannister



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Kylo Ren, hux is hurt, they just need to sit down and talk about their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatLannister/pseuds/NatLannister
Summary: Kylo isn't sure when it happened, but it seemed that overnight his hate for Hux had disappeared. It isn't till Hux is hurt in battle that Kylo finally understands how he feels about the general.





	Unspoken Feelings

Kylo sat up in bed, the bed sheets sticking to him from the sweat. He had the dream again. The dream that he never got to see the ending of. 

 

With a sigh, he leaned back onto his bed and tried to fall asleep. Even though he may be haunted by the same dream, a jedi must get his rest. 

 

_ He was lying face down in the snow. The side of his face was burning from the pain of Rey’s lightsaber. The white snow around him was turning a dark shade of red from the blaster wound in his side. He was going to die here whether it be from bleeding out, or the base exploding.  _

 

_ The sound of a spaceship laning filled his ears, and Kylo hoped it was a First Order soldier coming to rescue him. Even the sight of Hux, would bring him happiness. But what landed was a ship he never wanted to see, the Millennium Falcon. He watched Rey and Chewie grab the unconscious body of Finn and drag him onto the ship. He wished for them to die, but he knew he would be the one to die first. _

 

_ The cold air chipped away at his open face. He wished he still had his mask. At least he could die comfortably and not freezing cold.  _

 

_ Kylo cursed himself for not being strong enough to kill Rey. His grandfather would have taken her down without even breaking a sweat, but here laid his pathetic grandchild Kylo dying in the snow.  _

 

_ His vision became cloudy as the exhaustion and pain caught up to him. His adrenaline was finally wearing off. The closer he got to darkness, the more numb his body became. Before his vision went dark, he saw a figure walk towards him. _

 

_ Just as he closed his eyes, he feels someone grab his hand. _

 

The dream ended where it usually did, making Ren groan in frustration. No matter how hard he mediated or called to the force, he couldn’t access the rest of the dream. Who was this mysterious person who haunted his dreams? 

 

A beeping from his PDD forced the sith lord to get out of bed. Of course Hux would call a meeting this early in the morning. 

 

After Kylo got dressed and applied some healing appointment to the scar on his face, he put on his helmet. His strides down the hallway were loud and intimidating, causing troops to jump out of Ren’s path or face his wrath. They all knew he ran a light fuse. 

 

Kylo sat at the meeting, but wasn’t paying attention. He was merely there for show. Hux never cared or asked for his opinion, so he learned to keep his mouth shut. Besides he couldn’t offer much help for actual strategy. Kylo was a warrior, not a thinker. 

 

Instead he choose to watch Hux. He seemed very passionate about this plan. Though, Kylo could feel a nervous energy coming off of him. 

 

No matter how hard Ren tried, he couldn’t block out the general’s thoughts.  _ I can’t afford to make another mistake. If I do Supreme Leader will surely have my head,  _ the ginger thought.

 

“Kylo” Hux yelled, a look of pure annoyance plastered on the man’s face as he waved his hand in front of the jedi. “Are you even paying attention?”

 

Ren was shocked though, how could he appear so calm and collected while feeling all those conflicting emotions on the inside. The general must have years of practice of shielding his emotions. “I am paying attention general” Kylo answered curtly. “And I don’t believe my insight is needed here.”

 

Standing from his seat, he exited the room and made sure to give one last look at Hux. 

 

He decided to go back into his room to mediate. This wasn’t the first time he could read Hux’s thoughts without even trying. This had become a daily occurrence, and Kylo was growing tired of it. 

 

It was impossible to be in the same room as the general. He had been able to read Hux’s thoughts since the destruction of Starkiller Base. 

 

Kylo wanted to hate Hux, but he couldn’t. It didn’t matter if the general yelled at him or belittled him in front of Supreme Leader. Kylo just couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at the ginger.

 

He tried to figure out why he had a change of heart. Before the destruction of the old base, Ren would have jumped with joy if Hux dropped dead. Now Kylo feared he would actually miss Hux if he died. 

 

He hoped some mediation would help clear his head and give him some answers, but he knew it wouldn’t work. If this continued on, he promised himself he would tell Snoke and seek advice. 

 

The vision started again the second Kylo closed his eyes.  _ He was laying on the ground in pain. No matter how hard he pressed his hand against his side, the bleeding wouldn’t stop. The pain started to become to much and Ren began to lose consciousness. But this time his vision didn’t cut away.  _

 

_ A hand grabbed his side and he felt pressure against his wound. “Don’t do this to me, Kylo” the voice begged, cracking a little from the grief. He knew that voice. Who was it? _

 

_ His eyes cracked open, and blinked away the blurriness.  _

 

An agony filled the sith’s chest, snapping him out of his mediation. It felt like his chest was on fire. Closing his eyes, he tried to breath away the pain. One word filled his head while he sat in a state of pain. Hux.

 

Sitting up, Ren quickly threw on his helmet and searched the ship for the general. He wasn’t in his office or his room, so he headed up to the bridge. “Where is Hux?” Kylo asked the second he stepped foot onto the bridge.

 

The officers jumped slightly when Kylo Ren appeared. “He went down down to Ilum to oversee the taking of a Resistance Base” one of them answered, refusing to look Ren in the eyes. “It was the plan he was going over at the meeting this morning.”

 

“When did they leave?”

 

“About 2 hours ago.”

 

Kylo nodded his head, as he took in the information. The pain in his chest was still there and throbbing. He tried to reach out to Hux through the force, but couldn’t find him. A bad feeling filled Ren’s stomach as he figured something bad happened to the general. 

 

He tried to walk, when he was hit with another vision. It knocked the wind out of him, and forced him to his knees.  _ The snowy field came to view. Hux was barking orders to his troops, telling them to leave survivors from the base. He needed them for interrogation. Phasma lead the charge and soon Ilum erupted into chaos. The air was filled with blaster fire. _

 

_ Hux ran for cover, but still managed to get a few shots. His deadly aim proved admirable, as he killed several Resistance fighters. What he failed to see were the fighters in camouflage sitting on the hill overlooking the battlefield.   _

 

_ A shot rang out and the general fell to the ground. _

 

“Hux” Kylo screamed, standing up. Everything became a blur when the vision ended. His whole body was telling him to get to the general.

 

Next thing he knew, Ren was standing inside of a shuttle heading straight for the icy planet. He didn’t know how he got there or how he convinced a clone to fly the shuttle, but he didn’t care. The only thing that mattered right now was Hux. The general was still alive, but barely. He could feel his life presence slowly dwindling from the snowy planet. 

 

The second the shuttle doors opened, Ren was gone. His heart seemed to know the way to Hux. It wasn’t long until the landscape started to look familiar. He made out the hills he saw in the vision, the ones who had Resistance fighters on it. 

 

And then he saw Hux. The warm fresh blood was soaking up the ground. His eyes slowly moved from the blood to the general. His skin was as pale as the snow around him. The wound in his chest needed to be closed up if there was any hope of saving the general.

 

As Ren took a step further, he heard several blasters go off. Kylo simply raised his hand and stopped the blasts. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the blasts back to where they were originally fired from. He wished he could have killed the resistance fighters more slowly, but this would have to do. 

 

When he reached Hux, he fell to his knees and grabbed onto the general’s hand. “Hux, you are going to be fine” he promised, trying his best to keep his hopes up. “You just need to hold on.”

 

No response came from the injured man, and it made Kylo want to cry. He fought his emotions though, now wasn’t the time to be weak. He needed to be strong for Hux.

 

He lifted both hands over the wound, and began to heal it using the force. “You have to be alright. I don’t know what I would do without you” Ren admitted, surprising himself. He didn’t know he was capable of having these emotions. 

 

Mustering up as much power as he could, Kylo closed his eyes and pushed all his energy into closing the hole in Hux’s chest. 

 

After he healed the wound to the best of his ability, he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. He had drained himself physically. He looked over at the general disappointed to see he still wasn’t awake. “Open your eyes Hux” he begged, his voice coming out gentle. 

 

The blue eyes slowly opened. It looked like the general was fighting to stay awake. A look of pure shock formed on his face, when he saw his rescuer was Kylo. His hands went up to his chest where he expected to find a bleeding wound. “Why did you help me?” Hux asked, his voice came out hoarse and Ren would have missed it if he wasn’t paying attention.

 

The sith lord shrugged. He honestly didn’t have a clear answer as to why he saved the general. Hux chuckled, with a hint of saddness. “You only did it to be even.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I saved you from Starkiller Base, and now you returned the favor. I knew you wouldn’t save me because you cared” the ginger sighed, his eyes beginning to close. 

 

And then the rest of his dream hit him. 

 

_ A warm hand grabbed him, bringing Ren back to reality. “Kylo, you better open your eyes right now” the voice commanded with a soft tone. When he finally opened them he saw the blue eyes of Hux. “You are so stupid. Why would you go after Rey and Finn alone? I could have helped” Hux vented, tears glistening in his eyes. _

 

_ “How did you find me?” was all Ren was able to croak out. _

 

_ The general scoffed “I put a tracker on you, that way I could always find you no matter what.” _

 

_ Kylo rolled his eyes, of course Hux would track him. A searing pain erupted in his face from where the lightsaber had cut him. The agony became too much for him and sleep seemed like a much better option. The darkness offered him some comfort, and would take away the pain. His eyes may have been closed, but he was still aware of his surroundings.  _

 

_ The general cursed and was emitting a frightened energy. If Kylo wasn’t in such pain, he would have guessed Hux actually cared about him. He felt his body getting lifted out of the snow and cuddled against the warm chest of the general. “I swear to Supreme Leadrer Snoke if you ever pull a stunt like this again I’ll kill you.” _

 

_ Then Hux’s voice got quiet, almost like he was afraid to say the next part. “I don’t know what I would do without you Kylo. I may not be good at showing my emotions, but I care deeply about you.”  _

 

Kylo shook his head, exiting the dream or more like memory. “No you need to stay awake, Hux.” But it was too late and the general drifted back into unconsciousness. He needed to get back to the main ship if he had any chance of survival. If he didn’t get back, Hux would surely die from blood loss. 

 

A strange emotion filled the Ren, it was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was a mix of fear and grief. The longer he looked at Hux, the more he wanted to care. He didn’t know what he would do without the general. 

 

The mere thought of it, was enough for the great Kylo Ren to cry. He couldn’t imagine not seeing Hux walking down the hallway with his neutral face. It would mean no more morning meetings where he could see the fire in the general’s eyes, as he discussed ways to destroy the Resistance. 

 

“No” Kylo screamed, punching the snow. He would get Hux back to the ship even if it killed him. He tried sitting up, only to be hit with a wave of dizziness. He really did use up all his energy healing Hux. 

 

The pulse of Hux was getting slower and slower, and Kylo knew he didn’t have much time left. The battle was beginning to die down, he noticed. He had completely ignored all the fighting, when he found the general. He the only thing that mattered Ren realized, as he finally stood up.

 

He blinked away the dizziness, and ignored the pounding in his head. With his last bit of strength, he picked up the general. 

 

Hux was cold to the touch, and his face a light shade of blue. Kylo pulled him closer to his chest to try and shield the man away from the winds of the planet. 

 

The sound of snow crunching from behind him, grabbed Kylo’s attention. He glanced behind and saw some Resistance soldiers trying to sneak up on him. 

 

Sighing, Ren placed Hux on the ground gently and turned toward the enemy. In an instant his lightsaber was turned on, and he was charging toward the fighters. The inexperienced soldiers were easy to take down. With one swipe the enemies were eliminated, and Kylo was ready to collapse. He didn’t think he would be able to make it back to the shuttle. 

 

When he turned back to Hux, he noticed the general wasn’t alone. Standing over him was a Resistance fighter with his gun pointed directly at the ginger’s heart. “You killed my friends, so I’ll kill yours” the man said, as his hand went to the trigger. 

 

Rage took over Kylo, and all he saw was red. A new burst of energy hit him and he froze the guy with the force. “You will not touch him” Ren seethed, stalking over to the fighter. He slowly pushed his lightsaber into the man’s chest, making sure to twist it around. The man’s death needed to be slow and painful, which it was. 

 

Once Kylo made sure the area was safe, he picked up Hux again and made his way over to the shuttle. While walking, he saw Phasma rounding up a group of prisoners. The mission was a success, and he knew Supreme Leader would be pleased. 

 

If he couldn’t sense Hux’s heartbeat, he would have assumed the general was dead. His body was lifeless and unmoving. The generals’ heartbeat was the only thing keeping Ren moving. 

 

When he reached the shuttle, Kylo dropped Hux onto one of the beds and ordered for the trooper to head straight back to the ship. He would tell Phasma what happened later. 

 

During the ride back, he sat next to the unconscious man. “I promise I’ll protect you from now on” Kylo swore, even though he knew Hux couldn’t hear him. It was a promise to himself.  

 

He wasn’t sure what emotion was filling him, but he liked it. The feeling was warm, and a lot better than the constant rage. 

 

The shuttle landed back at the main ship with no problems, and a medical team was waiting by the doors. They quickly took Hux back to the medical wing, never once asking Kylo what happened. 

 

Ren walked behind the team, needing to make sure the general arrived to the destination safely. Now that he knew Hux could be hurt and wasn’t indestructible, he felt a need to protect him. 

 

“Kylo” an officer said, stepping in front of the Ren. “Supreme Leader wishes to speak to you.”

 

He felt conflicted, his body and heart told him to follow Hux, while his mind said go to Snoke. Finally he decided Snoke, because no one ever disobeyed him. 

 

The hologram was already turned on when he entered the room. “It seems you have had quite a day, Kylo” Snoke stated when he saw his pupil enter the room. “May I ask why you felt the need to rescue Hux? He is just a general and those can be easily replaced.”

 

Kylo bit his tongue from lashing out at the Supreme Leader. “You ordered me to protect him when I first boarded the Starkiller Base. I was just following orders.”

 

It was a lie, but Ren did not know what else to say. He didn’t know why he saved Hux. Snoke also seemed unsure of Kylo. “I sense you are not telling the truth.”

 

A feeling of courage took over the jedi as he stepped closer to the hologram. “Hux is not some replaceable person. He is a good general.”

 

“There is no denying that, but he is not worth risking your life over.”

 

“Yes he is.”

 

Snoke narrowed his eyes at his pupil. “I sense a feeling in you that I haven’t sensed before. Love.” A silence fell between the two as neither knew what to say. “Love makes people weak. It is what made your grandfather turn towards the light side. We cannot let you explore this feeling anymore.”

 

“Are you threatening Hux?” Ren asked, rage overtaking him. When no response came, the jedi continued, “you will never threaten his life again. I may be your pupil, but I know I can take you on in a fight and kill you. You need me Snoke and if you want to keep me, Hux is part of the deal.”

 

“You dumb boy, do you honestly think I need an untrained jedi to take over the universe? You can be replaced.”

 

“Well I know my mom would love having me join the light side again. I could give her all your plans and locations.” The Supreme Leader stared at Kylo with an unreadable expression. 

 

Snoke clapped his hands together, a small smile forming on his face. “You win for now Kylo. I shall allow you to pursue Hux, as long as it does not interfere with our mission.” The hologram shut off and Ren couldn’t help but feel proud. Not only did he stand up to Snoke, but he won at least for now. He decided to check on the man that made him rebel against the Supreme Leader in the first place. 

 

The hallways were empty, which Kylo was thankful for. He felt vulnerable, something he hasn’t felt in a very long time.

 

The medbay was a sickening white color, and much too bright for Kylo’s eyes and personality. Hux laid in the small bed, his skin as white as the bed sheets. The only thing that stood out was his fiery hair. 

 

He quietly observed the doctor in the corner, hovering over an unconscious stormtrooper 

 

“Will the general be alright?” he asked, masking all emotion in his voice. The doctor glanced over at Kylo, jumping slightly when he saw it was Snoke’s prodigy. 

 

Standing up, the doctor left his current patient and grabbed Hux’s paperwork. “I believe he will survive. We are just waiting for him to wake up. It is all up to Hux if he is to live.”

 

“You can’t do anything else?” Kylo sneered, causing a table to fly across the room. “Wake him up, now!”

 

“I can’t sir.”

 

“Then leave me with him.”

 

The doctor gathered up his needed items, and left the sickbay. The clone trooper needing medical attention would just have to wait. There was no way in hell he was going to argue with a sith lord, though.

 

When Kylo deemed it safe, he removed his helmet and made his way over to Hux’s bed. He hovered his hand over to the ginger’s sleeping face. The general was still alive, which gave him some relief.

 

From the force, he could sense something was troubling Hux. It was something that was preventing the general from waking up. Hux was having an inner turmoil.

 

Kylo concentrated his power and went inside the general’s mind. The ginger’s mind was chaotic, with many thoughts zooming around all at once. There seemed to be no calm area of the storm inside Hux’s mind.

 

The thoughts zoomed by too quick for the jedi to read, so continued forward. “Hux” he called out, noticing the thoughts beginning to swirl faster. “You need to wake up. Your army needs you.” He paused before saying “I need you.”  

 

The storm came to a halt, every thought freezing in place. “Hux, please come back to me.”

 

Just as fast as he entered Hux’s mind, he was thrown back to reality. His attention was drawn to the ginger who began to stir in the bed. 

 

His blue eyes opened, instantly turning into a glare when he saw Kylo. “What are you doing here?” he questioned, his voice cold and calculating. He squinted his eyes, attempting to read the jedi’s expression.

 

“I came here to make sure you were okay.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I care about you.”

 

“Why should I believe you?”

 

Frowning, Kylo sat down on the edge of the bed. “Since joining the sith, all my emotions disappeared. I never worried or cared for anyone. When you were shot, I felt worry. I was scared I was going to lose you. I started to realize how much I need you in my life.”

 

The general’s face had a puzzled expression, as he processed the new information. Never once did he let his cool collected face fall. “Why would you tell me all this?” Hux finally asked, his mask starting to crack. 

 

“Because you feel the same way, Hux. Not only did seeing you on the ground dying show me how I felt about you, but it sparked my memory of when you saved me. I remembered everything you said.”

 

Hux cursed to himself for showing such weakness, when he thought Kylo was dying. He knew that moment would come back to bite him in the butt. “So what do we do now?”

 

“You like me, correct?”

 

“Define like?”

 

“Come on Hux, stop being afraid to show real emotion. I really like you, scratch that, I think I love you. I want to try a relationship with you.”

 

“But I am the general of the entire First Order. I can’t afford to date. I am the leader of a massive army. What would my troops think if they saw me on a date with you?”

 

“Those are just excuses, Hux. Are you scared to date me? Is the general of the First Order afraid to date?” Kylo mocked, hoping to get a response from Hux.

 

The general shot up in the bed, falling right into Ren’s trap. “I am not scared” he defended, crossing his arms. “Fine, we can try going out” he said, practically vomiting out each word. “But don’t expect me to like it.”

 

Kylo took this as a win. “I’m glad we could work out an agreement. I should probably let you go back to resting.”

 

“Yes, I need to rest” Hux agreed, fluffing his pillow. 

 

“I shall wait till you are more healed to take you out.”

 

“Nonsense” Hux sighed, turning over in the bed. “Be at my room at exactly 8 tonight, not a minute late. Then we shall get this dumb date over with.”

 

The jedi hid his smile and got up from the bed. “I shall see you then.” He walked out of the room, putting on his mask, relieved he could hide the blush on his cheeks. He could sense a similar feeling from Hux, but he knew the general would never admit it. 

 

Kylo put on his usual intimidating charm, as he stalked down the hallways. On the inside though, he was cheering in excitement. 

  

The End

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here is my one-shot for Kylo and Hux. I hope you guys liked it. You should totally give it kudos and/or comment if you liked it because it would mean the world to me.


End file.
